A mobile terminal may be triggered to initiate a cell update procedure based upon any one of a plurality of predefined conditions as defined, for example, by the third generation partnership project (3GPP) TS 25.331. These predefined conditions include, for example, notification of a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN) after reentering a service area in the URA_PCH or CELL_PCH states, notification of the UTRAN of a radio link control (RLC) unrecoverable error on an acknowledged mode (AM) RLC entity or the like. Once triggered, the mobile terminal may transmit a message to the network. The network may, in turn, initiate a mobility procedure, such as a cell redirection or cell handover.
Measurement reports may be included within the cell update messages provided to the network. However, the measurement results included within these reports may not be timely and, as a result, may be out of date by having been obtained some time prior to the cell update message being provided to the network. By way of example, it has been proposed to include Evolved-UTRAN (E-UTRAN) measurement results in the random access channel (RACH) measurement results, which are appended to common control channel (CCCH) messages, including cell update messages. Alternatively, for a mobile terminal in a CELL_FACH state, it has been proposed to provide a measurement report on a more timely basis. As such, in an instance in which a mobile terminal were in a CELL_PCH or URA_PCH state, the mobile terminal would first need to perform a cell update to move to the CELL_FACH state prior to providing the measurement report.
Additionally, in an instance in which the measurement results obtained by a mobile terminal satisfy the reselection criteria, the mobile terminal may initiate cell reselection prior to providing the measurements or any other report to the network. As such, the network may be limited in regards to the control that the network may exercise in regards to cell reselection by the mobile terminal.